It is generally so that feeding and inserting such articles is possible with the aid of mechanical inserter assemblies including suitably designed feeding systems or, however, with the aid of robotic devices employing visual or optical identification systems for robotic control.
Existing mechanical inserter systems lack flexibility as regards differing packing formations and packing contents. 0n top of this, existing feeding means are to disadvantage as regards a mechanical load imposed on the articles concerned (backup system with overflow).
The cost of employing expensive robotic devices having the necessary visual or optical identification systems for robotic guidance is often prohibitive.